


Summer to remember

by RaysReads



Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Percy Weasley, Gay Percy Weasley, M/M, Ron knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaysReads/pseuds/RaysReads
Summary: Percy airs some secrets at dinner.His siblings didnt know him at all.Follow my fanfiction tumblr to bug me for updates and see what im working on!https://writing-by-candlelight.tumblr.com/
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Broken Puzzle Pieces [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018884
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	Summer to remember

It had been ages since the end of Percy Weasley's sixth year. 

He had been locking himself in his room for weeks, sending Hermes out at all hours of the night and only showing up at mealtimes, but his mum, Molly Weasley, quickly put a stop to that.  
‘This is summer break Percival!’ She had shrieked after lunch that very day. ‘It’s to spend time with your family!!!’  
So here Percy was, with his permanent scowl on his face, eating dinner with his family several days later. His parents had gone out after Molly had provided them with food and Percy was stuck with his family once more.

Everyone around him was laughing and giggling, Bill and Charlie were even here this year, but Percy just ate quietly from his seat at the middle of the table. He was just about to scoop himself a second helping of Potatoes, when Hermes fluttered through the last remnants of the sunset and landed at the table.

Conversation slowed to a stop as six pairs of curious eyes turned in his direction, it was odd to receive an owl so late, and Percy barely got owls in the first place. Percy quickly unrolled the scroll of parchment and gave Hermes a sip of his water, shocking his siblings when halfway through he cracked a wry smile. Percy hadn’t laughed in their presence since he was 8, Ginny wanted to burst into tears right there.

“Does Percy have a girlfriend?!” Fred jeered from further down the table. “Does someone lurve Ickle-Percykins?!” George continued mockingly. 

To their astonishment Percy didn’t yell or get upset at them, he just raised one perfect eyebrow in condescending question. 

Fred continued “Well…” the twins were obviously thrown off their game, they hadn't expected him to not be offended, they thought he’d blow his top like usual.

“You’ve been hiding in your room all summer.” said George

“Sending Hermes off in the middle of the night-” Fred picked up the thought

“-Being all secretive-” 

“-not talking at all.”

“It was very suspicious you see.” they spoke then in perfect sync.

The rest of the family didn't even seem confused, they were so used to their tandem speaking by now.  
Percy’s lips were twitching slightly as they then concluded “It was obvious to us that you had a girlfriend then. We were thinking Penelope Clearwater from Ravenclaw-” 

But Percy couldn’t help it any longer, he burst out laughing.

“Me?!” he gasped “A - A girlfriend?!” he stated this as if this were the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. 

Everyone was very taken aback. They had thought that they would be laughing at him (the idea of him having a girlfriend was rather ridiculous). He stood. “Look at me. What about me even hints that I would have a girlfriend? Ever.” He gestured downward at his khaki skinny jeans, black turtleneck and knee high combat boots.

“But…” Ginny frowned. “I saw you in a classroom with Clearwater.”

Percy looked incredulous. “We weren’t _snogging_ , who did you think ran the potions ring in school? She wanted a supply of blood-freezers.”

“Those are illegal Percy!” Charlie exclaimed.

“That is rather the point Charlus.” Percy states dryly, his eyebrow still quirked in amusement. “That's why it's an _underground_ potions ring.”

Bill frowned, putting the potions ring to the side for now, “Well if not Penelope who then?”

Percy slapped a hand to his face and dragged it downward with an exasperated sigh. “I’m Gay. Very, very Gay. At least half the school had caught me fucking Oliver at some point, or Marcus, or both…”

Charlie choked on his pork chop, Fred spit juice across the table, Bill just stared, Ginny dropped her fork, George loudly exclaimed ‘WHAT!’. 

Ron frowned “you didn't know? The amount of times Harry or I have caught them going at it in the locker rooms is ridiculous.You two are on the Team how didnt you notice?!”

“Ah...sorry about that.” he didn’t look sorry at all.

“Wait! We can't just gloss over this!” Bill still seemed in shock “You're telling me that you, Percival Weasley who sticks to the rules by the letter, are dating both Oliver wood and Marcus Flint, the schools most insane and scariest Quidditch Captains. They hate each other!”

Percy smirked. “They don't hate each other. Once I was dating Oliver I noticed the extreme amounts of UST around them and how much time Marcus spent in the library just checking out my arse, so I seduced Marcus after a game in the Quidditch locker rooms and locked him in with a half naked Oliver. It went from there.”

“Yeah,” Ron said with a glare, “Now we have to check the locker rooms to see that you three are going at it. We have to check every time just in case!” 

“I said I was sorry.”

“Not very sincerely! I’m mentally scarred over here!”

“Oh get over it Ronald! You haven't even seen anyone tied up yet!”


End file.
